


'Tis the Season

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: A series of one-shots from TVD and TO featuring my favorite pairings. Each one will be detailed in the AN for every chapter.





	1. Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing it Elena x Elijah  
> Prompt: I couldn't reach the Christmas lights on the top shelf and you look tall, so can you help me?

Stretching upwards she arched her back and grunted. Her fingers just grazed the bottom of the shelf. Standing on the tips of her toes allowed her nails to scrape the box, but instead of pulling it forward she knocked it further back.

"Damn it," she feel back on her heels. Crossing her arms she glared at the shelf and cursed her lousy genetics.

She took out her frustrations on the shelf and swore when the pain reverberated up her leg. She stumbled backwards into a solid structure that she quickly realized was a body when arms snagged around her waist and kept her from falling over.

"Do you have a problem with all shelves," an amused voice sounded just above her ear, "or has this one done something to personally offend you?"

She pressed her lips together and spun around slowly to look up into the face of the most attractive man she had ever seen. She had to swallow when her mouth watered. Amusement flickered in his piercing eyes. His jaw and cheekbones looked sharp enough to slice her skin. A small amount of stubble covered his jaw.

She had always loved the barest hint of stubble; almost as much as she loved an accent, and he had both.

"It's… umm," she rubbed her palm over her flushed cheek, "it's just this one."

"Ah," he nodded, "and what has this shelf done to offend you? Shall I defend your honor?"

Elena couldn't stop herself from giggling at his earnest expression.

He smiled when her eyes sparkled with genuine amusement.

"I don't think my honor is in need of defense," she drew in a deep breath. Her chest brushed up against his Christmas sweater. She tilted her head and looked him up and down slowly.

"You're tall," she hummed.

He leaned back a bit and let his eyes wander over her slim frame, lingering slightly on her eyes, lips, chest and hips.

"That's one of the stranger first things someone has said to me," he smirked.

"Not the strangest?" Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"Not even close," he shook his head.

"What's the strangest thing?"

"I'll spare you having to hear that," he shuddered. It had not been pretty. "What does my height have to do with anything?"

She smirked and tipped her head back.

"My honor is not in need of defense," she lifted one hand towards the top shelf, "but I am in desperate need of that box of Christmas lights. Mine burnt out today, and it's the last one."

"How do you know that's not what I'm here for?" He teased.

"You would steal my Christmas lights?" She gasped dramatically.

"How about a trade?" He pulled the lights from the shelf and held the box in his hand.

"What did you have in mind?" She tilted her head.

"How about coffee?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Before Elena could respond a little girl with auburn hair and bright blue eyes came running around the corner and grabbed his arm. Her eyes darted to his hands when he turned to the child; there was no ring.

"Do you think mom will like it?" She lifted a leather bound photo album. "I want to put all of our pictures in it."

"I think she'll love it," he smiled.

"It is a lovely photo album," Elena nodded.

The child turned around as if just seeing her and tilted her head.

"Who are you?" She clutched the book to her chest. "Who is she?" She tilted her head back to look at him.

"I'm Elena," she smiled, "who are you?"

The man nodded encouragingly and the little girl held out her hand.

"I'm Hope," she shook Elena's hand.

"This is my niece," he chuckled and gave the little girl a slightly stern look. "Did you give your father the slip, sweetheart?" He was already pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

Hope's response was a slow smile.

Elena got the sense that Hope was a very precocious child. She had a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes.

"You can't run off in department stores Hope," he frowned.

"I didn't run off, Uncle Elijah," she shook her head, "I ran to you. You said you were going to get some more lights for outside."

"Outside, huh?" Elena raised her brows. "Pretty sure those are inside lights." She looked at the box in his hands pointedly. "You wouldn't be trying to con a date out of me would you?"

"Uh oh," Hope giggled, "I think she caught you."

"And to think I might have gotten away with it if not for my troublesome niece," he chuckled.

Hope grinned and lost her grip on the photo album. It fell to the floor and slid off to bounce against Elena's boot.

Elena bent before he or Hope could do it and picked up the book. Standing up she closed the album again and handed it back to Hope.

"I think I'll take my lights now," her fingers grazed his hand when she claimed the box.

She was calling merry Christmas over her shoulder before he could respond to her cheeky grin or call attention to the business card she had slipped into his palm.

* * *

Elena rubbed the back of her neck and reached for the pot of coffee. If there was one thing she loathed it was thirty-six hour shifts in the ER at Christmas time. Not for the first time that night she wondered if the draw had been rigged; this was the third year in a row she had pulled this shift.

Thankfully it was quiet at the moment.

That would be short lived. Someone was bound to fall off their roof at any moment.

It seemed like the moment she said it the sliding doors opened to admit her latest patient. She took a moment to down half of the cup before taking the chart to the ER bed.

"I'm telling you I'm fine," the man's heavy accent caught her attention.

"And I'm telling you," Another male voice reached her from around the corner, "the wrist is not meant to swell that way."

Her heart stuttered when she heard his voice. She knew that voice; she'd had vivid dreams of that voice, but it couldn't be the same voice, could it?

She pulled the curtain aside and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Elijah." For the first time in three years she forgot about her patient.

"Elena?" A slow smile lifted the edge of his lips.

"For someone who didn't bother calling you look rather pleased to see me," she crossed her arms.

"Would you believe I lost your number?" He smiled sheepishly.

"You lost it?" She arched an incredulous brow.

"Well…" Elijah chuckled, "… technically my younger brother dropped it in the fireplace."

"Could you not flirt with my doctor?"

"Is this the brother?" Elena turned to the blond man who was holding a bag of ice to his wrist.

"This is a brother," he leaned against the stand by the bed. "Niklaus is Hope's father. Kol knocked the card into the fire."

"Big family," she nodded. Setting down the chart she reached out and took his brothers arm. "How'd you do this?"

"I fell off the roof." He hissed when she felt along the injured area.

"Putting up Christmas lights?" She guessed.

"Yes, ma'am," Niklaus nodded.

"Oh, please don't call me ma'am," she checked the circulation in his fingers, "it makes me feel old. I don't think it's broken, but we'll get an x-ray to make sure." She looked out to the floor and flagged down a blonde nurse. "Caroline can you take Mr…." She glanced down at the chart, "… Mikaelson up for an x-ray?"

"Sure thing," Caroline grinned, took the chart and reached for a wheelchair, "right this way."

"I'm fully capable of walking, love," he rolled his eyes and stood from the bed.

"Alright," Elena sighed, "but if you pass out it's on you." She heard him chuckle as he followed Caroline through the ER.

"Mikaelson," she hummed, "where do I know that name?"

"The downtown law firm," Elijah stepped towards her, "my brother's and are partners."

"That would be it," she nodded.

Elijah's hand brushed her arm when he raised his phone.

"I don't suppose I could trouble you for your number again?"

Elena tilted her head and pursed her lips before smiling and reaching for his phone. She added the new contact details before passing it back to him.

"Call me this time," she met his eyes.

"Are you busy right now?" His eyes scanned the empty ER. "I could take you for that promised coffee."

"Make it a hot chocolate and you're on," she smirked. "I'm due for a break."

"You're sure you're not needed?" He stepped closer.

"If they need me they can page," she grinned. "Come on," she started backing up, "the good coffee's this way."


	2. It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pairing for this one is Kol x Elena, and is slightly smuttish. All Human

She cast her eyes towards the clock with remorse and lowered her glass. It was getting late. She had already been there for several hours talking and laughing with him. They had discussed everything under the sun; as far as dates went it was one of the best she had ever had.

"I should probably go," she sighed.

"Oh no," he took her hand before she could stand up, "it's cold outside."

"I should get home," Elena pulled her hands free with a small smile. "I've had such a nice evening."

He caught her hands and held them between his own. "You're just like ice. I can't be letting you go in good conscious darling."

"Everyone will start to worry," she gave a pointed look to the large picture window. Snow fell in heavy flakes blurring the city skyline.

"I think they'd worry more if they knew you were out in the storm," Kol's eyes sparkled. He released her hands and took her waist.

"What on earth will the neighbors think?"

"That it's bad out there," he tugged on her belt loops. "They'll call me a saint for offering shelter to a damsel in distress."

Elena tipped her head back and stared into his eyes. Whenever she was with him she felt like she was falling under some sort of magic spell. She didn't know how to break it and if she were being completely honest with herself she didn't want to.

His smile was infectious, and he knew just how to make her laugh. Laughter had been missing from her life for the longest time. She had always joked around with her friends, but it had been a long time since a man had drawn a true laugh from her. She had been hurt before, and that had made her hesitant to jump into anything serious; they had been seeing each other for nearly a month and had yet to become intimate, but every time she was with him the desire grew stronger.

She had only been hesitating because she was afraid of getting hurt; she had been afraid he would break her heart like all the others.

Elena kind of wanted to say, but she had grown used to their flirtatious dance. The playful back and forth that usually ended in an exchange of heated kisses that left her riled up for hours.

"Mind if I move in closer?" He cocked a brow. His cool breath fanned across her face and smelled of the candy cane hot chocolate they had been drinking.

"How much closer could you possibly get?" She tilted her head and smirked. Her hands settled on his upper arms and felt his muscles flex beneath the green Henley. The combination of chocolate and peppermint and chocolate was intoxicating.

"Very," he chuckled. His hand moved faster than she could see and settled on her lower back to pull her closer.

"You're very pushy, you know?" She blinked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

Stars sparkled in her eyes. He simply adored her mahogany eyes and the way they lit up when she was amused, or happy. When he'd first met her, the light had been dim, but the longer he spent with her the more open she became with him.

"I personally prefer to think of it as opportunistic," his eyes darted to her lips. The gentlest exhalation of air signified her silent laugh.

"Caroline will be suspicious when I don't come home," she could feel his heart beating against her chest.

"I'm certain she's busy tonight," his hand ghosted up and down her spine. "I like how we've moved from 'if' to 'when' though."

"What do you mean Caroline's busy?" Elena tilted her head. She shivered under his touch that seemed to bring her entire body to attention.

"She is out with my brother tonight," his mouth brushed her ear making her skin tingle.

Her roommate Caroline was dating Kol's older brother. That was actually how she had met Kol. He had been out with Klaus when Caroline and she had bumped into them.

"Are you telling me I'm going to miss the walk of shame?" Elena gasped dramatically. "I can't miss that; the sight of Caroline stumbling in with her three inch heels in hand is too rare to pass up."

"You'll have plenty of opportunities," he cupped her cheek, "I don't think this thing with her and Nik is short lived."

Elena found she had to agree with him. She turned towards the window.

"It  _is_ cold, outside," she conceded.

"This is what I'm saying," he chuckled.

Elena bit her plump lip and inhaled once before stretching up and meeting his inviting mouth in a hungry kiss. Her tongue swiped across his lower lip; the taste of chocolate was intoxicating she couldn't stop her exploration.

"You taste exquisite," he murmured against her mouth. His fingers dipped under her shirt to stroke her back.

"It's the hot chocolate," she teased. Her muscled quivered under his hands.

"So it is," he smirked.

She gasped when his lips descended on hers again and his tongue plundered her mouth for and remaining flavour. Heat raced down her spine and settled in her abdomen.

She could sense his surprise. His frantic kiss slowed down. Her slim fingers grasped the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up over his head.

He met her eyes and slowly pulled her red sweater up and over her head, giving her plenty of time to back away or change her mind. She giggled when her hair stood up with static and shocked him.

"Are you laughing at me, darling?" He kissed her soundly to silence her giggles.

"With you," she murmured. She started pulling him back towards the couch.

Kol trailed his hands down her sides and grasped the backs of her thighs. Lifting her up he groaned when she tightened her legs around his waist and he could feel her heat between their layers of clothes.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon.

Kol lowered her unto the bed, but before he could move to hover over her she grasped his belt and pulled him down.

* * *

When she opened her eyes it was to grey light filtering through the window, and the fire crackling merrily beside her. The heat licked up her bare body and warmed her almost as much as the man lying behind her.

"Good morning," Kol mumbled. His voice was thick with sleep.

"Morning," she rolled onto her back and looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

He inhaled, propped himself on his elbow and allowed his eyes to wander over her exposed body. He had draped a blanket over them after they had lain sated the night before, but it had been tossed aside during the night in favour of the warmth of the fire.

"I could get used to this," his fingertips skimmed her smooth side. "Waking up beside you every day," he inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. It was coupled with his cologne, and was quite possibly the most intoxicating thing he had ever smelt.

Her eyes grew round and flickered with surprise.

"I should probably…"

He pressed his fingers to her lips and shook his head with a small smirk.

"It's cold outside."

"Are we really going to start this again?" She arched a brow.

"Again," he nodded and pressed a kiss to the curve of her throat, "and again," his lips brushed along her neck, "and again," he nipped at her ear, "and again."

Each press of his lips made her quiver with desire that only grew the closer until he met her mouth in a lingering kiss.

"And again," he breathed and met her eyes, "because I'll be damned if I let you go, Elena Gilbert. You've case some sort of spell on me; I've no idea how to break it, and I've no desire to do so."

"What if I want to go?" Her hand slid around to the back of his neck.

"That would be a different story," he held her hip, "do you want to leave me, darling?"

She was silent for a moment; it was the longest moment of his life. Just when he thought he was going to lose his mind she met his eyes.

"Never," she swore. "I can't leave you, Kol. It's cold outside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any ideas for further one shots I'd love to hear them.


	3. Christmas Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: ELEJAH  
> Prompt: Ugly Sweaters  
> Warnings: fluff, humor, teasing

Elena rubbed the sore spots in her hands and rolled her neck back before laying the finished product on the bed. It had been a week in the undertaking, but she finished it.

She bit her lip and grinned when arms snaked around her waist from behind.

"That," his warm breath teased her neck, "is the ugliest Christmas sweater I've ever seen."

"Thank you," she giggled, "I've really outdone myself this year."

Lifting the sweater by the shoulders she twisted around and held it up to his chest.

"Oh no," he shook his head. He hadn't seen the bells until the green material jingled.

"Oh yes," she smirked. "It's an ugly sweater party. You have to wear an ugly sweater; it's the rules, Elijah."

"You're not wearing one," his eyes roamed over her perfectly ordinary blue sweater.

"I'm not wearing one yet," she corrected. "And I made this, the least you can do is wear it."

"Elena," he took her hips and pulled her closer, "we've been married two years and have known each other for ten. What do you think the odds of you talking me into wearing a sweater that looks like a Christmas tree are?"

She released the material and snaked her arms up around his neck. With a wicked smirk she stood on her toes and let her lips hover a hairsbreadth from his.

"I can be," she pressed her breasts into his chest, "very persuasive." She pulled back before he could catch her mouth.

Her fingers trailed down his arms as she backed away. She slowly crossed her arms and took hold of the edges of her shirt. She lifted slowly, teasing him with inch after inch of her smooth olive skin until she pulled the material over her head and was left in her red lace bra.

His eyes darkened. His tongue darted out to whet his lip. Striding forward he dropped the sweater he had caught onto the bed and reached for her waist.

Elena's fingers trailed up his stomach and pushed his black moto jacket from his shoulders. Standing on her tiptoes she started kissing his neck; she bit his collarbone and soothed the mark with her tongue.

Elijah's hands slid down her spine and cupped her smooth behind through her jeans.

She gasped when he pulled her closer and squeezed.

Elijah let go of her so she could pull his t-shirt over his head.

"We're skipping the party then?" He grasped her cheeks and moved in for a kiss.

Elena fingernail traced his defined abs and hooked around the buckle of his belt. Her mouth moved against his hungrily while palming his hardening bulge.

Nipping at his bottom lip she smirked and danced out of his arms.

"How do you think Caroline and Klaus would react if we didn't show up?" She swayed her hips on the way to the desk. "We're going, so you'd better get dressed." Looking over her shoulder she pulled on her white sweater. Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Put your sweater on Elijah," she sauntered back across the room, "and I just might find an early Christmas present under the tree." She let her eyes slide down his torso suggestively on her way out of the bedroom.

"You'll be the death of me," he groaned and reached for the monstrosity that she had prepared for him.

Elena's tinkling laugh was his only reply.

He caught up with her at the door and snagged the keys while she slid into her jacket.

"That's not an ugly sweater," he looked down at her stomach pointedly.

"No," her eyes twinkled, "but it is Christmas themed. Can I help it if my sweater happens to be adorable?"

"Well," he locked the front door and wrapped an arm around her waist, "you did pick it out."


	4. Christmas Sweaters Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: ELEJAH  
> Prompt: Ugly Sweaters   
> Warnings: Smut, light bondage, teasing

**I**

Elijah put the car in park and killed the engine. His sweater jingled when he removed the keys from the ignition.

"What are the odds of talking you out of this?" He really didn't want to be seen in the monstrosity she had seduced him into wearing.

"About a million to one," she smoothed down her white sweater.

"I can be very persuasive," he wiggled his brows suggestively.

"You can," she reached for the handle, "but talking me out of this is not gonna happen."

He sighed before getting out of the car and coming around to take her hand which he tucked into the crook of his arm. He didn't get to hold her for long though. The moment they stepped into the compound they were overtaken by Caroline.

Caroline was wearing a green and red sweater with a Christmas village embroidered around the hem. She was balancing Hope on her hip; the toddler wore a sweater that resembled an elf costume.

"Elena," the blonde squealed and wrapped an arm around her best friend, "I love the sweater," she leaned back and looked down, "you're really utilizing the bump."

Elena laughed and ran her hand over her growing child. The white sweater was tied with a red scarf above her bump. Above the scarf over her chest was the face of a snowman, and below a series of large black dots.

"It's adorable," Caroline gushed.

"I think this one's adorable," Elena reached out and poked Hope's belly. "Merry Christmas, Hope; are you keeping your parents on their toes?"

"You know she is," Klaus appeared behind his wife and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Elijah," he pressed his lips together in an attempt to hide his smirk, "that's quite the sweater."

"Does yours light up?" Elijah cocked an eyebrow.

"You bet it does," Caroline grinned. She reached down before Klaus could stop her and flipped a switch at his hip.

"Caroline," he groaned. The lights on the Christmas tree lit up along his chest and reflected off the colourful baubles.

"Aw, come on," Caroline pouted when he reached to switch it back off, "Hope loves it."

Klaus heaved an exaggerated sigh and took his grinning daughter. She giggled in his arms and pulled at the bright lights.

An hour later, Elena left Caroline talking to Cami and went off in search of her husband. She found him in the sitting room with Marcel, Klaus and Kol.

"Ah, Elena," Kol smirked when he saw her, "I've been meaning to commend you, darling."

"What for?" Elena tilted her head. With Kol it could be completely innocent, or it could have the power to turn her redder than a tomato.

"Well, you've clearly managed to whip my brother here," he patted Elijah's shoulder and was rewarded with a jingle. "There's no other way you'd get him in this sweater."

Elijah rolled his eyes and shook off his younger brother's hand. "Just wait Kol," he chuckled, "your day is coming."

"Nobody will ever talk me into such absurdity," Kol swore.

Elijah and Klaus shared an incredulous look before glancing to the blonde Kol had brought with him to the party. Lexa was currently conversing with Rebekah in the corner. It wasn't unusual for Kol to bring a date to family events, but it was unusual for the same woman to feature at three different holidays. There was no doubt in their minds that she would have him wrapped around her finger by Valentine's Day.

They said nothing though. Neither of them wanted to jinx it. It had been years since Kol had been in any form of a long term relationship, and they could see plainly when he looked at her that he was smitten.

"Did you need something, love?" Elijah turned to his wife.

"Yes, actually," she took his arm, "I need your help with something in the library."

"Like I said," Kol's voice followed them out of the sitting room, "he's whipped; wrapped around her little finger."

Elijah ignored his brother and stepped into the empty library. Before he could even ask what she had needed the door was slammed shut and her hand had grasped the back of his neck.

Her mouth slanted over his and moved hungrily.

He groaned when her tongue darted out and explored his mouth.

Elena drew her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled back to watch him through darkened eyes. Her red lipstick clung to the corner of his mouth.

"What brought that on?" He held her hips and drew in a ragged breath.

"I need a reason to kiss my husband?" She blinked innocently.

"Never," he swore, "you never need a reason to do that."

"Good," she smirked, "because I think I'd like to do it again."

"I would not object," his breath fanned over her chin.

Elena's hands settled on his chest and walked him backwards. The bells on his sweater jingled with each step until she pushed him to fall back on the plush couch.

Looking up he saw an insatiable hunger in her eyes that he was more than willing to satisfy. Grasping her hips he frowned when she pushed his hands away.

"Elena?" He exhaled as her lips drew a tantalizing line to his ear. A rumbling groan escaped when her teeth tugged the sensitive skin over his fluttering pulse. Her sultry voice was more than enough to get him riled up and make his dark jeans feel tight.

"I believe I've got a present under the tree," she nipped at his pulse point. Slidding one hand down his bell clad chest she rubbed the hardening bulge in his pants and tugged at his belt. "Unwrap it for me?" Her tone brokered no argument.

She was definitely going to be the death of him; of that he was certain, but Kol was right. His wife had him wrapped around her little finger and far be it from him to deny her anything. He didn't mind admitting that he was aroused when she took charge in the bedroom… or the library as the case was.

Reaching down he unfastened his jeans. Pulling out his hard cock and wrapping his hand around the base he pumped to relieve the building pressure.

Elena stilled his hand and shook her head. With a wicked smirk she kissed him soundly and untied the scarf around her waist. Her hands ran down his arms and guided them together.

"You're in quite the mood tonight," he snickered when his wrists were tied together.

"I am," she nodded. "It's the baby hormones," she whispered, "they are making me so horny."

"I thought you wanted my help," he tugged experimentally at his makeshift bonds. The sound of Christmas carols floated through the heavy wood of the door.

"This is helping," she kissed his jaw; "the sight of you bound and needy is doing all sorts of things for me."

Elijah hissed as her finger ghosted up the underside of his dick. Rocking back on her heels she looked him slowly up and down.

"You do know I can still reach," he demonstrated his point by fisting his hard cock.

"If you're going to be like that I'll just have to secure you further," she took the edges of the red scarf and tugged until he was standing. She moved until they were behind the desk and pushed him down into the rolling chair before tying his hands to the arm rest. "There," she dropped to her knees and coaxed him to lift his hips so she could slide his jeans and boxers down his legs, "this is much better."

"I do believe you've effectively trapped me," he watched her slow grin.

"That was the idea," she teased.

Elena ran her hands slowly up his muscular thighs. Dipping down she kissed her way up his leg and nipped the skin a few inches from his throbbing shaft. She met his eyes before slowly running her tongue up the underside of his dick and circling the tip.

She pulled back a few inches and blew a stream of cool air over the wet skin making him shudder violently.

Just when he thought he was going to lose his mind she finally wrapped her enticing lips around him. His pale skin contrasted with her red lipstick. He could do nothing but watch as she took inch after inch of him into her warm mouth. Elijah felt it when he hit the back of her mouth, and even though he knew the feeling well he still threw his head back when she swallowed around him and took him deep into her throat.

"Fuck, Elena," he stomach clenched. He forced himself to open his eyes and look down because seeing his entire length buried in her mouth was one of the greatest sights he had ever beheld.

Her eyes sparkled as she pulled off of him slowly and began bobbing her head up and down. Every time she would reach his tip her tongue would swirl around and dip into his slit to taste the salty pre-cum and tease the sensitive spot under the head; each time the action would draw a filthy moan from his lips. She knew just what to do to drive him wild with desire.

His breathing had quickly grown rapid as his heartrate increased. Just when he felt like he was going to explode she pulled off of him.

He gasped and looked down at his wet cock that stood to painful attention. Here and there were small marks from her lipstick.

"You," he panted, "are a terrible tease."

"Paybacks a bitch, babe," she smirked while reaching into her pocket.

"Are you going to take a picture of me in my distressing situation?" He gasped dramatically. It wouldn't be the first time one of them had captured a naughty picture of the other, or video for that matter; he had several locked folders that he tapped into when he traveled for business. Each one held images of her, or videos they had made together.

"Not tonight," she grinned, "my phone's been buzzing for the last few minutes." She opened the text message before grinning and climbing to her feet. "Sit tight," she cupped his neck and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, "I'll be right back."

"Wait," he called after her and wheeled the chair in her direction, "where are you going? You're not going to leave me like this?"

"Not for long," she cast him a coy look over her shoulder. "Caroline needs a hand with something in the kitchen. I'll be back in ten minutes at the most."

Elijah groaned when she closed the door and tugged on his bonds experimentally. She had tied him down well. He supposed he only had himself to blame for this; he had left her tied up for a good thirty minutes the previous week. At least she hadn't tied a vibrator to him on a teasing setting as he had done to her.

* * *

 

Elena caught Klaus' arm when she was about to pass him in the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"We're out of scotch, love," he smirked, "there's a stash behind a shelf in the library; perfect for a Christmas toast."

"Don't go in there," she shook her head and pulled him after her to the kitchen.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down quickly. Her lipstick was smudged so he stopped and took a wipe from his pocket; he'd started carrying them everywhere once Hope had begun walking around.

Elena narrowed her eyes at the wipe in her hand until he motioned to the edge of her lip.

"Thanks," she cleaned the spot.

"What kind of state would I be finding my brother in, love?" He looked at her waist pointedly. The absence of her red scarf was easily noted.

"Hey, Elena," Kol waved to her on her way into the kitchen, "where's your snowman's scarf?"

"It was feeling a little restrictive so I took it off," she smiled innocently. "I put it down somewhere. I can't remember where."

* * *

 

Elena frowned when she stepped back into the library ten minutes later and found the chair empty.

Her hips were grapsed from behind drawing a gasp from her plump lips. A moment later she was bent over the desk with her red scarf around her wrists being secured to the handle of the middle drawer.

"How'd you get loose?" She looked back over her shoulder when the bells jingled.

"I used my teeth," he nipped at her ear, "to untie the knot."

"Knew I should have brought the handcuffs," she sighed. Already the anticipation was building in her abdomen. She didn't think she'd be kept in suspense for long though since she had already teased him; he would definitely get revenge later though.

"I'll be sure to break them out when we get home," he breathed against her throat and tugged her jeans and panties down her shapely legs. He stopped at her knees so she was unable to move.

"For me or for you?" She wiggled her ass.

"We'll see who gets there first," he grasped her cheeks and kneaded the smooth flesh.

His hand came down on her smooth cheek and fire spread through her veins. She moaned when his hard cock trailed through her slick folds.

With one hard thrust he was buried in her dripping pussy. He took a moment to savour the feeling before he began. The bells on the sweater rang with the strong movements of his body.

Every powerful stroke stoked the burning fire in her belly until she was a panting mess bent over Klaus' mahogany desk.

"Elijah…" she scrabbled for anything to hold on to, but only succeeded in wrapping her hands around the red scarf. "Please…"

"I do love when you beg, love," he grunted and snaked one hand around to rub at her clit.

The gentle flicking combined with the rough thrusting was enough to send her over the edge. Her body sizzled with the wild energy of her orgasm.

She straightened up when he untied her and watched as he refastened his pants.

"You know," she slowly pulled her clothes back in place; "the entire house probably thinks Santa came early this year."

"I'll be the first to admit you can talk me into anything," he grasped her waist and placed a chaste kiss to her lips, "but no more bells, please."

"I think we could reach a compromise," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "it could be lights instead."

Elijah shook his head and laughed while retying her scarf around her waist.

"It's better than jingle bells."


	5. 364 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or One Day in December.
> 
> I haven't actually read the book, but my niece wanted it for Christmas so I read the synopsis which inspired this one shot.
> 
> Pairing: Elena x Kol, Elena x Elijah
> 
> Warning: kind of angsty to be honest with you.

There were many things she absolutely loved about Christmas: the lights, the food, and most of all the people. Everyone was kinder at Christmas time; whether it was a result of the holiday spirit flitting from one smile to the next, or some long forgotten rule that everyone had to be nice in December otherwise they would be placed on Santa's naughty list she didn't know.

She loved seeing the star on top of the tree. It was shining and bright; a symbol of the coming year and the chances it would bring. Maybe she would find love, maybe she would meet a new friend, or maybe her career would take a giant leap forward.

Her favorite thing about Christmas was the chance to bring her family together. They so rarely saw each other anymore having each moved to a different state, but this year they had promised to return home. They were all coming back to her.

Her least favorite thing about Christmas: it fell in December; one of the worst months for walking.

She lost her footing on a patch of ice. The result was an image straight out of a cheesy rom-com. The only difference was that there was no one there to catch her.

Her legs flew up and she landed flat on her behind; luckily there had been a storm the night before so the sidewalk was still covered in a fluffy layer of snow.

She caught her breath and looked up in time to catch the twinkling eyes of the most attractive man she had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat as warmth spread down her spine and out to the tips of her fingers. She couldn't have described the way she felt in that moment; all she knew was that they were peering deeply into each other's souls. She had never been a believer in love at first sight, but she knew he was the one.

That first moment was one of pure magic. Too bad the bus he was on drove away.

* * *

"Yes, mother," he stepped up onto the bus and moved towards a window seat. "I'm on the bus now and I'll be there in twenty minutes."

He was certain his mother thought he was going to be late and he didn't know why. Unlike his younger brothers he had a perfect track record.

_"Just don't be late."_

"I'll be on time mother," he sighed. "I would have been early, but my car has decided it does not want to start in the cold weather. I'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone and tucked it in his jacket pocket before turning to the window. His heart leapt into his throat.

A woman on the street lost her balance only a few feet away from him. She fell backwards into a mound of snow.

His worry faded to amusement when he saw she was unharmed, but then she met his eyes. Something moved between them. It was warm, bright, and pure. He had never been the gooey romantic sort to believe in love at first sight, but there was something in her eyes; something open and honest, and something else that had warmth filling his chest. He was completely lost in her eyes until the bus took off.

"No," he exclaimed and drew the eyes of several travellers.

* * *

It had been three hundred and sixty-five days since that fateful December afternoon. An entire year had passed. He was only mildly embarrassed at his actions over the past year.

He'd spent the twelve months scanning every bus stop, coffee shop, and street in the city searching for her. He was she was the one; he could feel it in his heart.

"You are looking positively glum."

He accepted the glass of eggnog from his grinning sister and managed to offer her a smile.

"I'm not glum, Rebekah," he sipped his drink.

"You are," she sang, "you're the bloody Grinch." She perched on the arm of his chair. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Bekah," he insisted. "I assure you that my knickers are not twisted."

"Alright," she held up her hands in defeat, "whatever you say big brother."

He looked off towards the fireplace and felt the air leave his lungs. A slim brunette was facing away from him examining the fourteen foot tall tree his mother had decorated for the season. It couldn't be her. She couldn't be in his childhood home.

* * *

"You are incredibly tense," his arms snaked around her waist.

"These sorts of situations tend to bring that out in me," she caught his hands.

"I can relieve that tension if you like," he hugged her back to his chest. His voice was a hot whisper in her sensitive ear. "There are several amazing places to disappear in this house."

"I don't doubt that," she bit her bottom lip. The house was huge. "You might have mentioned what I was walking into tonight. I feel incredibly underdressed."

"You look absolutely ravishing," he assured her. "Positively radiant…"

"I'm not sneaking off to some supply closet," she laughed, "no matter how much you flatter me. I'd like to make a good impression here, and sneaking off with you during a family party is not going to help."

"It was worth a shot." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "How about a drink instead? That might ease your nerves."

"I wouldn't say no," she grinned when he let go of her waist, "just nothing too strong."

"That shouldn't be a problem, love," he laughed, "usually the drinks don't get spiked until much later in the night."

She shook her head and watched him go before making her way into the living room. It was massive and filled to the brim with people in glittering clothes. She felt rather frumpy in comparison.

Since she didn't know anybody she moved over to the huge tree by the fireplace and tilted her head back. It was one of the most beautiful trees she had ever seen; decorated in varying shades of crimson and gold. On top was a glittering star full of hidden promises; though what they were she couldn't have said.

"Excuse me?" A smooth voice sounded behind her.

She spun around on her heel and felt her breath catch in her throat. She'd spent the better part of the last year looking for those mesmerizing eyes. She had only stopped the last six weeks.

"Hello," she breathed.

"Hello," he smiled. "Forgive me, but… last year did you slip on the ice on Union, and fall into a pile of snow."

"I did," colour flooded her cheeks until they resembled her dress. "I'm Elena," she smiled.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, lovely Elena," he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Her breath caught again. Her heart pounded in her throat. Her skin tingled beneath his lips and for one long moment she was lost in his eyes; it was interrupted when he released her hand.

"I see you've met my brother," Kol came up and handed her a drink. "Do mind your hands though, Elijah," he wrapped his free arm around Elena's waist.

"You two know each other?" Elijah looked from his brother to his hand on her hip.

"I thought you two were talking," Kol narrowed his eyes.

"I hadn't actually gotten passed my name," Elena smiled. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Elena and I have been seeing each other for the past month," Kol grinned.


	6. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO  
> Pairing: ELEJAH

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as a tingling sensation overtook her entire body. The pins and needles began at her toes and rushed up her legs before spreading out to the tips of her fingers.

A slow smile lifted the corners of her lips when she smelt the cool, crisp air.

She jumped to her feet and pulled on her shoes and a sweater before jumping back on the bed; she giggled when he bolted upright.

“What’s going on?” An adorable frown passed over his face.

“Come on,” Elena grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bed.

“Elena,” he tripped over his feet and grasped the door to right himself. “Elena?”

“Come on,” she flashed a giddy grin back over her shoulder.

Elena only paused long enough for Elijah to slip on a pair of shoes and grab his jacket.

She pushed open the front door and pulled him down the porch steps with her. She shushed him when he asked what she was doing.

“Just wait for it,” she bounced from foot to foot.

“I do appreciate your _many_ quirks, love, but could you perhaps explain this one?” He stifled his yawn and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

She bit her lip and tipped her head back to gaze up at the night sky. The stars were hidden behind a layer of dark clouds.

“Snow,” she smiled as the first of the flakes began to drift down around them. “It’s the first snow.”

She blinked at the falling snow. It was nothing more than frozen water, but she loved it. The entire world changed when it snowed; it was bathed in a magical layer of white that turned the blandest of areas into something straight out of a fairy tale.

“You dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night to watch the snow?” He shook his head and laughed when she nodded.

“I do this every year,” she held out her hand and watched the flakes melt on her palm.

“Ah,” he squeezed her waist, “so this insanity is not new.”

She pressed her lips together and turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck. They had been dating for nearly six months now having gotten together in May at a spring charity event hosted by Klaus and Caroline; they’d been dancing around each other since the New Year’s Eve party the couple had thrown.

“Not in the slightest,” she smirked.

“I suppose I should be grateful I was wearing pajamas,” he brushed some of the snow from her hair. “Something tells me you would have dragged me out regardless of clothes.”

“I would have…” She trailed off when he gave her a pointed look. “Alright, fine… I am a crazy person.”

“Completely insane,” he chuckled. Bending down he pressed a light kiss to her cheek. “You are completely insane, and I love you anyway.” He smiled and turned her back around so she was staring at the yard again. “Get one last look, we’re going back inside in a minute before we both freeze.”

“But the snow…”

“Hypothermia, Elena,” he met her eyes when she turned her head around.  “You will have one frozen boyfriend if we stay out here any longer.”

“I could warm you up,” she arched an eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head before nodding once.

“Five minutes,” he warned, “and then it’s straight into a hot shower.”

“Deal.”


	7. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO  
> Pairing: Elena x Elijah

After two centuries together she had come to recognize his facial expressions. She knew when he was angry with his siblings; the emotions came off as severe disappointment in their behaviour. She knew when he was angry with her – it was a rare occurrence, but it did happen from time to time – he would get quiet, and a muscle in his jaw would tick under the strain of holding back the string of angry words that would only escalate the argument further and end with them spending the next month in separate rooms until they either forgot about what they were fighting about or the tension became too much and they destroyed half of the house before apologizing and returning to normal.

Likewise, she knew when he was happy. She often recognized the early signs of joy before anyone else did and she knew how to make him smile after he'd spent the whole day frowning.

She understood him, and he understood her.

They were lovers. They were husband and wife. They were mates.

They knew each other.

She knew when he was angry, sad, and happy. She easily recognized the look in his eye when she teased him in public. She knew from the set of his jaw when she had pushed him to far; when he wouldn’t wait until they got home. She knew just the right buttons to push, as did he.

Many people thought him to serious. They often assumed she never laughed, but those people didn’t understand his wry sense of humor; they didn’t know when he was in a teasing mood.

He was in a teasing mood at the moment. She could see the mischief in his eyes from across the courtyard.

It was the kind of mischievous glint that put her in mind of his younger brother. On Kol it often meant she should fear for the lives of those in the immediate vicinity, but on him she wasn’t too worried; especially since it was accompanied by a playful smirk.

She was so busy watching his eyes that she didn’t notice his hands. This was very unusual for her because she loved watching his hands.

She frowned when he disappeared from her line of sight. Her lips parted in a gasp.

He appeared behind her with a positively sinful smirk before flashing off again.

She didn’t see him stop the second time, but she felt it.

Tiny ice crystals flew up from her shoulder to spray across her face and soak her hair.

“Elijah,” her stern tone was undercut by her laugh.

“Yes, love?” His voice reached her from the door of the mansion.

His cheeky grin had her bending down and assembling a perfect snowball. She frowned when she straightened up a split second later to find him gone.

She looked around critically and grinned when she caught movement by the trees. Her windup was silent. The frozen water flew through the air in a quiet arch to collide with the running vampire.

“Bloody hell.”

Elena’s heart jumped. Her eyes grew round. The snowball she had formed for revenge had found its intended target; unfortunately the target was the wrong Original brother.

“Hi Kol,” she offered an innocent wave.

He wiped the snow from his face and inhaled slowly before exhaling and flashing a smirk; it was his trademark evil grin.

She just held in her desire to swear and darted out of the way, but retaliation never came.

Cautiously she peeked over the top of the hedge and laughed. Elijah had tackled his little brother so they were rolling in the snow. She jumped to her feet when it looked like Kol was getting the upper hand and distracted him with a snowball to the face.

She giggled when he sputtered and looked up to mock glare at her. The momentary distraction was enough for Elijah to send his baby brother flying into a small bank of snow.

He turned to join her in pummeling Kol with snow and grunted when the ice sprayed across his face.

“Elena?” His eyes flashed. The betrayed look he was attempting to show fell under the power of his mirth.

“You started this,” she smiled sweetly and sauntered up to him. Her fingers brushed the snow from his lapel as she stretched up to brush her cold lips over his.

Her eyes flew open when he spun them around and she took two consecutive snowballs to the back.

“I can’t believe you would betray me like this,” she gasped dramatically. She even managed to summon a single tear. “I don’t think I can forgive you.”

She could hear Kol pretending to gag from somewhere to the left where he had flashed to avoid retribution.

“I would apologize, love,” he cupped her cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, “but alas,” he leant down to breath against her ear, “all’s fair in love and war.”

She couldn’t hold in her laugh when he flashed away. Shaking her head quickly she took shelter behind the hedge and assembled some ammunition. She was going to need all that she could get now; especially since it seemed to be every vampire for them self.

For now anyway; she could see Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline coming around the side of the house.

Elena was pretty confident she would be able to lure the blondes to her side; after all, girls had to stick together.


	8. Sugar and Tribrids Don't Mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot Chocolate  
> Pairing: ELEJAH and KLAROLINE

She was a good, kind hearted person. She didn't hold grudges against those who had wronged her in the past; at least that's what she told Elijah when he asked.

And who was she to deny a child anything? She just couldn't say no to those big blue eyes when they blinked up at her pleasingly.

A few extra marshmallows wouldn't hurt, and Elena had been sure to not place in too many of the sweet treat so Hope wouldn't get a tummy ache.

There were just enough to send Hops into a hyper active fit. The knowledge that Kol was also out to get his brother back for the centuries of abuse helped.

Elena certainly hadn't suggested the younger brother give Hope the Christmas cookies; he had done that on his own.

It was Rebekah who suggested breaking out the paints with a twinkle in her eyes.

Even Elijah had laughed when Hope had started creating her masterpiece.

Caroline had had the bright idea to put the paint in balloons and pin them to a canvas.

Kol had broken out the darts.

When Klaus returned from his last minute Christmas shopping – because no he did not trust his minions to pick up his daughter's present – it was to find his over active child covered in paint and grinning from ear to ear.

Elena was pretty sure she saw a vein blow in his forehead.

And… Yeah… maybe she was still holding a bit of a grudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note... Would anyone be interested in an ELEJAH AU that's been inspired by tomb raider and norse mythology? I outlined the entire concept today with the exception of the resolution.
> 
> I also wanted to do an alternate version of the movie; it would be based on the first script for the movie (which underwent a whole rewrite) and the 2001 movie plus whatever changes I would make along the way.
> 
> That's how the whole thing started. I wanted to do another ELEJAH movie AU.
> 
> I also thought I'd do the TITANIC as well. The only question is which Original would take the role of Jack... Elijah, Klaus, or Kol. The ending would definitely change up. I thought of Damon for the overbearing fiance


	9. 365 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.
> 
> Pairing: Elena x Elijah
> 
> Second part to 364 days. It took an unexpected turn. Seriously I think it started writing itself halfway through.

"Are you alright, darling?" He squeezed her hand when they reached her townhouse. "You've barely said a word since the start of the party."

Elena didn't answer. She didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken. It was only after he had called her name twice that she lifted her lidded eyes.

"Sorry," she hummed, "I got distracted. Did you say something?"

"Something on your mind, love?" He tipped her chin up with his knuckle and frowned.

"I was just thinking about you," she flashed a half-smile.

"I do like that," his lips lifted in a smirk, "but you don't have to think so hard; the real thing is right in front of you."

She couldn't stop the soft laugh when he wiggled his eyebrows. Her breath caught in her throat as he took advantage of her parted lips.

Kol pulled back a moment later and frowned when his kiss was hardly returned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… sorry," Elena sighed. "I met a lot of people tonight, and I'm really tired. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Elena," he kissed her cheek. "Being tired is nothing to be sorry for."

"Right," she nodded, and then without thinking blurted: "sorry." It took her a second to realize what she'd said at which point she burst into giggles and apologized again.

"I might be a bit tipsy, too."

"Then it's definitely time for bed," he teased. Kol spun her in his arms so she was facing the door and took the key. He opened the door and gave her one last kiss. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"I had to switch a shift, remember, so I could have tonight?"

"Right, I forgot," his eyes twinkled with amusement: "sorry."

She shook her head and smiled.

"Goodnight, Kol."

Goodnight, Elena."

* * *

Elena stared at the ceiling. The buzz had worn off as she slept allowing her to remember that the shift she had switched was for next week.

She hadn't lied when she had said she was tired. She had barely made it to the bed before collapsing in a pile of limbs, but now that she had taken, what amounted to, a power nap her mind was racing faster than the speed of light.

She had thought Kol looked familiar when they met and now she knew why.

Elena had managed a couple of hours of sleep, but she had still risen before the sun. It took nearly an hour of staring at the ceiling spackle before she admitted defeat and climbed out of bed.

Across the hall she perched on the violet duvet and pressed her lips together. She was reaching out before she second guessed herself and stood up.

She returned fifteen minutes later with a steaming mug of coffee. Setting down the ceramic she reached down and nudged the lump beneath the layers of fabric.

"Are you awake?"

"No," a coarse voice mumbled into the pillow. "Go away."

"I need to talk to you," Elena sat on the edge of the bed.

One eye opened and squinted at the glowing numbers of the alarm clock.

"Die," she waved in the general direction of the brunette.

Elena sighed and yanked off the blankets. Her roommate immediately curled into a tight ball and glared.

"Die twice," she grumbled.

"I brought coffee," Elena smiled when the fuzzy pajama clad blonde sat up and snagged the mug.

Elena waited until she had downed half of it. Caroline was not fit to be around until she'd had at least one cup of coffee.

"Talk," Caroline patted the side of the bed. "I won't bite your head off."

Elena repositioned herself and pulled the blankets up over their legs.

"You remember the guy?" She began.

"'Bus' boy?" Caroline arched an eyebrow. "How could I forget? You went on about him for a year before you met Kol."

"I saw him last night."

"Kol?" Caroline snickered. "Did you two finally do the deed? Is he in your bed right now? How was it?" Her eyes scanned Elena quickly. "That doesn't look liked sex hair… at least not 'good sex' hair."

"Not Kol," Elena rolled her eyes, "and no, we haven't done 'the deed' yet, my work schedule is crazy. I'm talking about the guy."

"'Bus' boy?" Caroline's brows shot up. "You 'did' 'bus' boy last night?"

"I met him last night," Elena plucked at the bedspread. "His name's Elijah."

"I thought you were meeting Kol's parents last night?" Caroline frowned. She gave her friend a look. "Is he Kol's dad? You said he was older than you."

"Ew," Elena cringed, "no. I meant a few years older."

"Are you breaking things off with Kol?" Caroline ran her finger around the rim of her mug.

"It's not that simple." Elena crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Caroline put her mug on the nightstand.

Elena pushed her hair back from her face and heaved a sigh.

"Elijah is Kol's brother."

* * *

He didn't bother knocking. It was his house and his younger brother never seemed to have a problem barging into his room unannounced at all hours of the day and night.

"Morning, 'Lijah," Klaus' tone was airy from behind the canvas. "You might try knocking. I might have been indecent, or asleep?"

"You're indecent in nearly every room of the house, and you rise before the sun," Elijah rolled his eyes, "although the same cannot be said of your bedmate."

"I'm wide awake," a soft voice called.

"And on full display," Elijah spared the redhead little more than a glance, but what he saw was enough to know it was her natural hair colour.

"I've been instructed not to move," she smirked.

"The sun is hitting you perfectly," Klaus glanced up from his canvas, "and the sheets suggest you've been ravaged."

"I wouldn't say no to a second ravishing," she shifted her leg enticingly.

"Don't move," Klaus snapped, "and stop pouting."

"Artists," she sighed, "they're all the same. Any other man would jump back into bed." She cast her eyes to the elder brother and looked him over suggestively. "You interested?" She had yet to sample the eldest brother.

"Hold still!"

"I certainly hope you used protection, Niklaus," Elijah drawled, "One never knows where Mary Porter has been."

Klaus sighed.

Mary huffed and stood up. She pulled on the green dress she had worn to the party while storming through the house.

"What are the odds of her sleeping with me ever again?"

"Considering she's been using you to further her own career I'll say they're pretty good."

"You essentially just called her a whore," Klaus chuckled. Truth is told he wasn't overly put out by Mary's departure.

"If the stiletto fits," Elijah nudged a shoe with his toe.

"Do you know how difficult it is to find a woman who will pose for you and sleep with you?"

"I should think it rather easy for you," Elijah nodded to a sketchbook he knew was full of nudes.

"I didn't sleep with any of them," Klaus added some paint to the end of his brush.

"You might try finding a woman who you share an actual connection with."

"Like you?" Klaus scoffed. "You haven't gotten any in at least a year. You've been too busy looking for your 'soulmate'; I'm starting to think she doesn't exist."

"I found her last night," Elijah watched the sweeps and dabs of the brush. The canvas came to life beneath his brother's hand.

"'Ice' girl?" Klaus glanced over his shoulder before returning to work. "Did you finally get laid? Where did you find her anyway?"

"At the party," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh?" Klaus reached for a jar of venetian red. "What was she doing there?"

Elijah watched him unscrew the lid and tip the jar to inspect the contents.

"She was there with Kol."

The pot dropped splattering red onto Klaus' white shirt and across the canvas.

* * *

"It was this instant connection," Elena toyed with the throw pillow. "He touched me and…"

* * *

"… electricity raced up my arm," he traced the path his finger. "I swear… I was lost in her eyes and if…"

* * *

"… Kol hadn't shown up I think I might have…"

* * *

"… kissed her; right there in the drawing room for all to see."

* * *

Caroline stared at her with wide eyes. Slowly she took a deep breath and reached for her stuffed bear. It might have been childish but Mr. Snuffles helped her think, and in that moment she needed to think.

"Are you sure…"

"It wasn't one sided, Care," Elena shook her head. "I know he felt the connection too. I could see it in his eyes."

"Yeah," Caroline cocked an eyebrow, "but how much can you tell from a look?"

"Elijah has very expressive eyes," Elena nodded decisively, "and besides: he came up to me. He kissed my hand and looked so happy. You should have seen his face when Kol told him we were dating; it made my heart ache."

"You've got to tell him," Caroline leaned back.

"The thought makes my heart ache," Elena admitted.

"You've got to do something, 'Lena," Caroline met the brunette's eyes, "or you're gonna get caught between two brothers."

"Believe me I've no desire to be in that position again."

"Not even a little?" Caroline teased in an attempt to make her friend smile. "From everything you've told me Elijah's hot, and Kol practically oozes sex; you could spend all night between them… or all day."

"Caroline!" Elena blushed.

"Well?" The blonde threw up her hands. "You don't want to break it off with Kol, so what am I supposed to think?"

"It's not that, Care," Elena brought her knees to her chest, "I just… I don't… I don't want to hurt him."

"It could make for some awkward family dinners," she nodded.

"I'm serious," Elena smacked her with a pillow. "Kol… he's sweet and funny, and he doesn't deserve this."

* * *

"Are you sure…"

"It's her," Elijah snapped. He was about to sit on the bed before remembering who had just been there. "Mary really?"

"I was drunk," Klaus shrugged.

Elijah shook his head and leaned against the bookshelf.

"It was her," he closed his eyes, "she remembered me and the bus, and the ice."

Klaus gave up trying to save his painting; it was only Mary anyway. He dropped the rag on his table and began closing the pots.

"Are you going to tell Kol?"

"What difference would that make?" Elijah crossed his arms. "They're together; he found her before I did."  _I should have gotten off the bus; I should have gone and helped her up._

"It's Kol," Klaus glanced over his shoulder.

"This time… I don't know," he sighed. "He brought her home."

"He's brought girls home before," Klaus laughed. "To paraphrase Rebekah: Kol is a 'man-whore'. He'll have moved on by the end of the month; if he hasn't already."

"That's what worries me," Elijah murmured.

"Go and talk to him. I'm sure he'll back off and let you have her if he knows you like her."

"She's not a piece of property, Niklaus."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

* * *

Elena tucked her hair behind her ear and keyed in the access code for the penthouse. She had always thought having an elevator open directly into an apartment wouldn't be secure, but the only way in was with the passcode.

She had attempted to call and tell him she was coming over, but his phone had gone to voicemail.

"Hold the elevator, please."

The smooth voice sent a chill through her. Against her rational thought she stuck out her hand and caught the door.

* * *

He ran towards the elevator and pulled out the latest code. His brother changed it every few weeks. Rebekah had not been happy about being woken before noon to give him the new one.

He lifted his eyes when he stepped inside and froze.

"Elena," he couldn't stop his soft smile.

"Elijah," her hand dropped.

Neither one of them noticed the door as it drifted shut; once more they were lost in each other's eyes. It was like the bus and the party all over again; only this time there was nothing between them.

The little voice that told him right from wrong seemed to have taken a little vacation; hers had gone out for an early lunch.

* * *

He stepped out of the shower and toweled the worst of the water from his hair before securing the cloth around his hips. He picked up his phone from the counter and checked the missed messages.

**Something in the eggnog… shift is next week… I'm on my way over.**

His mouth twisted into a smile. His good mood dissipated when he stepped from the bathroom and saw his company.

"What are you doing here?"

She stood from the plush sofa and sauntered towards him. Her eyes traced the droplets of water while her fingers unfastened her wrap dress. By the time she stopped in front of him she was wearing skimpy lingerie that he was sad to say was affecting him.

"I've got an itch," her hand trailed down his abs, "I thought you might be inclined to scratch."

Kol caught her wrist and scoffed.

"I just showered." Before she could respond with anything else the elevator doors dinged.

* * *

Neither could have said who made the first move. All they knew was that one moment they were staring at each other and the next they were locked in a passionate kiss.

Her body came alive and heated under his warm hand that cupped her cheek. He pressed her into the mirrored wall; the cold helped, but she was certain she was going to spontaneously combust if she didn't feel his skin.

Her hands moved from his hair to start popping the buttons of his shirt. Her legs tightened around his waist and pulled him closer.

Eventually they had to break apart for air, but Elena didn't open her eyes until he was nipping at her fluttering pulse and she was pushing his jacket and button down from his arms.

At first the sight of their reflection in the mirror was arousing. The strong muscles of his back knotted and rolled under her wandering hands, and his behind was positively sinful in his tailored slacks. It looked right – him holding her – but then her head caught up with her overheated body.

_This isn't right._

His hand stole under her t-shirt and she gasped.

_You're seeing someone, Elena._

He pushed the material up exposing her stomach and sucked her collarbone. She moaned his name.

_Stop it now._

Her nails raked down his back when he rolled his hips up.

_You're seeing his brother._

"No," it took all of her will power to say: "stop."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and drew in ragged breaths before looking up to meet her dark eyes.

Their blown pupils showed how wrecked they really were.

"I can't," she dragged her swollen lip between her teeth and exhaled, "I'm sorry… I…"

"I know," he met her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that," he was a panting mess between her thighs.

Elijah carefully set her back on her shaking legs.

Elena took a steadying breath and turned her gaze towards the elevator doors. She started frantically straightening her clothes and fixing her hair.

A moment passed before Elijah realized why. He swore under his breath and snatched his shirt. He was planning on talking to Kol about his feelings for Elena, but he didn't need his baby brother learning about them from the visual evidence of their almost tryst.

Elijah just finished buttoning his shirt when the doors slid open.

Elena immediately stopped fixing her hair. Every muscle in her body froze when she saw Kol twenty feet in front of her. He was wearing a towel and holding the arm of a woman in skimpy lingerie; seriously if this woman had bent over Elena would have been treated to a full show.

"I know this looks bad," Kol swallowed and released Mary's hand, "but I swear nothing happened…"

"Yet…" Mary sang. Her fingers trailed down his stomach again.

"Are you high?" He pushed her hand away and stepped towards the elevator.

Elena held out her hand and backed up. She shook her head and managed a squeaky syllable before sliding back into the elevator.

"Did I leave my shoes at your house?" Mary perched on the arm of the sofa and looked towards Elijah.

Elena gasped.

"Elena," Elijah turned around to explain. He cursed when the doors slid closed and sprinted for the stairs.

"Get out of apartment," Kol snapped at Mary. He hurried into his bedroom and yanked on a pair of pajama pants before following his brother downstairs.

* * *

Elijah skidded to a stop outside the elevator and punched the button when he saw she was still between the penthouse and the second highest floor.

He was still gasping for breath when the doors swung open.

"What are you doing?" Elena swiped at her tears. She was hardly any better than Kol; she had to admit that when she saw his breathless brother, but at least she was planning on breaking up with him before pursuing anything with Elijah.

Of course that was before.

"It wasn't what it sounded like," he held the doors to keep them from closing.

"That woman didn't spend the night at your house?" Elena crossed her arms. Somehow the thought of 'Mary' with Elijah was worse than the thought of her with Kol.

"No, she did, but not with me," he met her glistening eyes, "with my brother." He stepped over the threshold and gently brushed her tears from her cheeks.

"Let me go, Elijah," she blinked up at him.

"No," he shook his head firmly, "I lost you once, Elena. I'll be damned if I let you go again."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck when he kissed her. They were exchanging long kisses when a throat cleared behind them.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Elena drew in a deep breath and looked over his shoulder to Kol.

"What's going on here?" A petite blonde came up to the elevator. Her eyes darted from the rumpled couple in the elevator to Kol who was shirtless; there was a tent in his pants.

She turned to Kol and cocked an eyebrow. "Have you got some sort of freaky threesome thing going on upstairs? In the future could I get the schedule in advance?"

"Let me guess," Elena scoffed, "you're working us in shifts: Mary's Saturday, so does that make me Monday? What's she?"

"My neighbor," Kol crossed his arms. "Don't get all high and mighty with me, Elena; you were the one who was cheating. With my brother no less."

"Also," the blonde held up a finger, "I wouldn't sleep with him if he boiled it in detergent."

"You know nothing about me, Ricci."

"I know enough Mikaelson," she cocked a thin brow. "My apartment takes up half of this floor, and my bedroom is directly below yours. I hear everything, and I see you coming in with a different woman on your arm at least once a week. Let me tell you: you might be quiet but the girls you bring home are not. You kept me up all Monday night before the biggest meeting of my career."

Kol had started backing up when she began lighting into him. His back collided with the open door of the elevator as she poked his chest. Lexa was nearly a foot shorter than him and built like a pixie, but there was no doubt in his mind she could have kicked his ass in that moment. He'd been living in the building for three years, but when she got in his face it was the first time he'd ever looked into her eyes.

There was a fire in her gaze that burned through him.

Lexa froze with her finger over his heart and fell silent. Warmth spread down her spine and through her arms to the tips of her fingers as she peered into his soul. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what the moment meant.

"What just happened?" Elena's voice was slightly hoarse. To say they had gotten off topic was an understatement.

Elijah was about to attempt an answer when Elena opened her mouth. "Wait a minute…" she reached over for Lexa's arm. "You said Monday. Did you mean this past Monday?"

"Yeah," Lexa snapped out of her daze and turned to the brunette, "why?"

"Elena," Kol paled when she turned her angry gaze on him.

"Stay away from me," Elena backed into the elevator.

"Elena," he held the door to keep it from closing.

"I mean it, Kol," she glared, "don't look at me, don't talk to me, and lose my number. Because if I see you again I'm going to cut off a few important pieces of anatomy that will ensure you never have children. I'm a surgical resident so believe me when I say I know how to wield a knife."

Her hands settled on his chest, brought her knee up between his legs and pushed him back so the elevator doors slid shut.

Elijah leaned back against the wall and watched the anger slowly melt from her body. Klaus had called it, and now he owed his brother money, but Elijah had been hoping for her sake that Klaus had been wrong.

"You wouldn't actually…"

"Of course not," she exhaled in a rush. "I'd lose my license."

"Only if you're caught," Elijah chuckled. He turned serious when he saw her face. "I'm sorry, Elena; I feel like this is partially my fault."

"Why? You didn't cheat on me."

"I could have warned you last night," Elijah sighed. "This does fit with Kol; you might want to get tested."

"I didn't sleep with him," she crossed her arms.

"You two were together a month," a line appeared between his brows.

"I have a crazy schedule."

* * *

"Let this be a lesson to you," Lexa crouched beside him and tilted her head. "Don't cheat on the nice girls."

"Is now," he groaned and gasped for breath, "really the time to berate me?"

"I'll take what I can get," she shrugged. "Come on," Lexa held out her hand and helped him to his feet.

"I think I'm just gonna stay here, love," Kol leaned against the wall and groaned. Elena had used all of her strength. "I will die by this elevator."

"Don't be such a baby," Lexa rolled her eyes and took his arm. She steadied his stumbling steps and opened her apartment. "Sit here," she dropped him on the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Lexa reached into the back of the freezer and pulled out an ice pack.

"Here," she perched on her coffee table and held out the bag to Kol who had his eyes squeezed shut. When he didn't take it she reached out and pressed it to the injury.

He swore before adjusting the bag with a hiss.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Lexa leaned back and crossed her arms. "Seriously, don't. I've kind of got a reputation in the building for hating you."

* * *

Elena paused on the street when he fell into step beside her. Her eyes searched his face for a moment before turning to face him head on.

"What you said in the elevator?" She pressed her lips together.

"I meant it," he reached out and took her hand. "I'm not letting you go again. I should have gotten off that bus."

The conviction made her heart skip a beat. She wanted to believe him. She wanted nothing more than to fall into the realm of comfort that had found her when she was with him.

"We hardly know anything about each other," she tipped her head back to meet his eyes.

"I know you're a surgeon," he took a half step closer so they were in each other's space, "and I know never to cheat on you – which I would never do anyway – because I want children one day." He smirked when she blushed. "I know we're physically compatible, and that you are loyal. You stopped what was happening because you were still with Kol.

"I know all of this, and I would love to know more," he squeezed her hand. "I want to know everything about you. I've been wondering for 365 days."

"Where to begin?"

"How about lunch," Elijah smirked, "and your name?"


	10. Silver Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.
> 
> Pairing: Elena x Elijah
> 
> Prompt: Mistletoe

She didn't have much experience with the eldest Mikaelson. Freya had come out of the woodwork shortly after Hope was born, but she had been too busy with the drama of Mystic Falls and her insane love life to actually meet her. Everything she knew came from second hand sources.

Freya was a badass, mega-powerful no nonsense witch: according to Stefan. Caroline had described her as kind and extremely exasperated; likely from having to deal with her younger siblings on a daily basis.

Up until her arrival in New Orleans, at Klaus' behest, she'd had no interaction with the woman. That likely would have continued to be the case if there hadn't been a new threat against Hope.

Becoming a vampire had only made her blood useless to Klaus in his mad search for hybrids, but she was still a valuable commodity; her blood was a potent agent in any spell.

Part of her had wanted to say 'no, screw you' when Klaus called simply because it was Klaus who had called, but she couldn't say no to a man whose only interest was in protecting his child, and protecting Hope would be an easy feat with her blood. It helped that he had asked as well; before Hope was born, and for several years after, he would have just kidnapped her.

Since he had asked, semi-politely, she had agreed.

That was how she found herself in the middle of the empty courtyard with her feet glued to the floor. She had made it halfway to the giant Christmas tree before magic had stuck her fast to the ground.

She tugged at her feet with a grunt before tipping her head back.

She didn't have much experience with the Mikaelson witch. Her list of attributes and character traits was short compared to her family, but she felt confident adding prankster to it.

Ten feet above her head, tied to the string of hanging lights, was a sprig of silver mistletoe.

She knew what it meant when silver mistletoe hung in the home of a witch. The plant only changed colour when it was enchanted. Damon had tried that trick on her last year, three months after she broke up with him, in an attempt to steal a kiss and perhaps seduce her. Luckily Caroline had been around the corner spiking the eggnog. Damon had wolf whistled at their kiss; the consumption of alcohol had made them a little more into it than they normally would have been. He had then groaned when she tore down the plant and tossed it in the fire.

She knew she would be stuck until someone came to her rescue, so she crossed her arms and rocked back on her heels.

* * *

She shivered and rubbed her upper arms. Her coat was beautiful and warm but not designed for an extended period of exposure. Even as a vampire she was starting to feel the cold.

"I wonder if this is how Snow White felt?" Her breath made a white cloud in the air. Wasn't New Orleans meant to be warm?

She was seriously starting to feel like a damn Disney princess waiting for Prince Charming to bestow her with true love's kiss: useless and no longer in control of her own agency.

She had fought for so long to find her voice, to let her voice be heard, but here she was: stranded. She hated that feeling. She hated being dependent on someone else.

Somewhere deep in the compound a grandfather clock chimed the hour. It was three in the morning; she had been standing alone for nearly eight hours in black boots with three inch heels. She never wore heels, but she had that day.

Wasn't the compound supposed to be vamp central? Where was everyone?

* * *

He sighed wearily and willed his exhaustion to go away. It had been a long, trying day. They had dealt with the latest threat and taken some heavy losses: half the wolves and vampires.

Klaus was still in the Bayou arguing with Hayley. The Alpha was furious that he had jumped the gun and half of her pack had been killed.

He had heard them screaming for miles until he reached the city and their voices were drowned out by Christmas carols. He had sent a message to Davina to let her know it was safe to bring Hope home in the morning before making his way to the compound.

There was a fifty year old bottle of scotch with his name on it, but before he could get there he had to cross the courtyard: the occupied courtyard.

He froze by the door and stared; she glanced over her shoulder when she sensed his presence.

"Elijah," her mouth popped open, "you're a little late, aren't you?" A strange sense of déjà vu took over her.

He felt his expression soften as he approached a slowly looked her over.

"You've changed your hair," he circled around to face her; "I like it."

Her hand came up to her shoulder length curls. A pretty flush stained her already rosy cheeks as she shook with a small laugh.

Elijah chuckled and tilted his head. Had Klaus called her sooner they might not have gone through what they had, but still he found a quiet comfort in her presence; he always had.

"Would it be rude of me to ask why you are standing in the cold at…" he checked his watch, "… three thirty in the morning?"

"Incredibly," she snickered when he smirked. She pointed upwards and cleared her throat. "Your sister, I'm assuming it was her, hung enchanted mistletoe. I've been standing here all night."

"Yes," he followed the line of her finger, "Freya has a… playful side." He looked down into her laughing eyes. "Do you require assistance?"

She pretended to be affronted and brought her hand up to dramatically cover her heart.

"I am a strong, independent woman. I don't need a man to come to my rescue."

Elijah nodded once and took a few steps forward until he was under the enchanted plant. He gave her the most serious look he could muster when he was no longer able to lift his feet.

"I appear to require the assistance of a strong, independent woman," he cupped her neck. "Would you be so kind as to help me?"

Elena's breath caught in her throat. The last time she had seen Elijah he had kissed her and sparked something deep inside. Even without humanity she had felt the thawing of her heart; it had taken years for her to realize that had been the first instant of her emotions trickling back in.

"You know I'm not Katherine, right?" Her eyes darted to his mouth when his tongue poked out to whet his lips.

"I have never once thought you were her, Elena."

"But…"

"I knew it was you," he met her flashing eyes.

"Then why did you kiss me?" She frowned.

"I thought it might be my only chance," he carded his fingers through her soft hair. "I didn't think I'd ever get the chance again."

"And now?" Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned closer.

Elijah paused a hairsbreadth from her lips; their mingled breath made him dizzy.

"Now," he murmured, "I think I need to get Freya another Christmas present."

He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss and lifted his feet to slowly walk her backward. He let go and held her face in his hands.

Elena could hear her heart fluttering, and by the smirk on his lips she knew he could hear it too.

She grasped the back of his neck and crashed her lips to his in a fierce kiss.

His heart skipped a beat before quickening.

Grasping her hips he pulled her flush against him so he could feel every soft curve of her shivering body.

He was going to frame the enchanted plant.

The spark she had felt without her emotions was nothing compared to the roaring inferno of her emotions. It physically pained her to push him away; she almost laughed at the kicked puppy look in his eyes.

"What?" He tried not to let his disappointment show.

"Hope?" Elena arched an eyebrow. "The spell… I thought these were time sensitive issues."

"Oh that," Elijah caught her waist and pulled her back to his chest. "We took care of that."

"Gee," Elena rolled her eyes, "thanks for the phone call."

"I would say I'm terribly sorry, Elena," his eyes glittered with laughter, "but I've rather enjoyed catching you under the mistletoe."

"Hope is safe?" Her fingers curled around his collar.

"Perfec…" He was cut off by her soft lips. It was rather difficult to talk with his tongue otherwise engaged.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Do you have to go back?"

"There's nothing pressing," she breathed. "And right now all I can think about is getting off my feet and warming up."

"I think I can help you with that; assuming you'll accept my help."

"I don't need help," her lips curled up in a smile, "but I'll definitely accept it."

Elijah smirked and grasped the backs of her thighs before flashing into the compound.

He was definitely going to frame the mistletoe, and buy Freya the perfect Christmas present.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for an ELEJAH KLAROLINE LOL Pirate AU. Elena gets in trouble after her parents find out she has been doing something unbecoming for a lady of gentle birth and send her off with Caroline for the New World (or the colonies) to marry, but their ship goes down in a freak accident, but they don't go with it.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
